Sympathy Tears
by mafllp95
Summary: "And here I thought this pregnancy would make me emotional." She teased lightly and Garfield chuckled as he finished dabbing his eyes. "Sympathy tears?" He tried but Raven shook her head. "I didn't know I cared that much"


Jump City was alive with the commotion and excitement of the holiday season. Children shrieked with glee as they skirted through the town's shops. All safe for one.

Gerrard Logan stared quietly into a shop window that was displaying a large red sled. He sighed, allowing his warm breath to coat the cold glass and blurring the image of the sled.

Other children pass by and a young girl notices the melancholy boy.

"What's wrong?" She asks suddenly, assuming familiarity. Gerrard turns slowly to look at the little redhead. Her dark brown eyes scanned the boy. He was too sad for the season. In fact, he looked downright grey.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What is it? Do you think that Santa won't give you that sled?" She said assuming and not even allowing him to answer. "Just tell him you want it really bad and promise to be extra special awesome to deserve it. That's how I got my big wheels. She said triumphantly.

Gerrard was intrigued by the little girl who was grinning widely at him. A small smile pricked at his lips.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." he promised and with a final encouraging wave the girl was off. Gerrard looked around to see if anyone was watching and when he was satisfied that no one was he shifted into a shaggy black dog. What he didn't intend on was the little girl coming back to retrieve her fallen blue knit cap. Gerrard froze in place in front of the open-mouthed girl.

In a panic, he shifted again this time into a large raven and flew off into the grey sky that was dusting the earth with snow. The raven boy sighed before giving a startled squawk as a freckled face zoomed by him and quick fingers grabbed at his delicate bird body.

"Gotcha!" the girl cried out. Both raven boy and girl were quickly descending to the snow packed ground. The girl screamed flicking Gerrard's attention back to the task at hand and in an instant morphed into a pterodactyl allowing the much larger and stronger wings guide them to safety on the ground.

The girl was laughing and repeating the word 'awesome' over and over.

"I knew you were super from the minute I saw you" the girl announced proudly, Gerrard glared at her.

"So that's a reason to try and kill us?How the hell did you do that!" He shouted, but she was unaffected.

"Wow, first of all, language. I'm eight and will not subject myself to your potty mouth and secondly, I'm a speedster. Gennie West." She said and extended her hand excitedly. Gerrard frowned.

"West? Like Wally West? I thought he was dea-" he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Well he's not!" she shouted suddenly, her face with anger. Gerrard stared at the smaller girl with raised eyebrows. She was quite the spitfire. He raised his hand in surrender.

"Of course he isn't. I'm sorry. I'm Gerrard Logan" the older boy said politely before adding a dramatic bow. The show seemed to work. Gennie beamed up at him.

"As is Beastboy and Raven Logan? Eeeee you're parents are sooo cool." she squealed to which Gerrard gave a short laugh. Gennie ran forward and clasped his hand.

"Can we be friends and play and stuff?" Gennie asked hopefully with wide eyes. Gerrard blinked his emerald eyes a few times before smirking.

"Sure but take it slow with me I'm just a changeling, not a speedster." He teased to which Gennie grinned.

"Well then change into a cheetah, that way you can at least pretend to keep up." she said before sticking out her tongue at the boy.

"Why you little-" he said but she took off. Gerrard changed into a peregrine falcon, the fastest bird on the planet. He zoned in on the speedster and let his claws pull at the girl's flowing hair enticing a gleeful laugh.

In the distance, a proud mother watched the interaction through the eyes of her shadow raven.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by sniffling. Raven turned to see her husband dabbing his eyes before dramatically blowing his nose.

"Oh, Rae. Our boy is growing up and he is so great. That friendship with Gennie *sniff* IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!" Garfield cried out. Raven had shared the vision with him by letting him step into her mind. She never imagined he would be so emotional. She smiled softly and handed him a tissue which he accepted gladly.

"And here I thought this pregnancy would make me emotional." She teased lightly and Garfield chuckled as he finished dabbing his eyes.

"Sympathy tears?" He tried but Raven shook her head.

"I didn't know I cared that much" She said before relenting and letting her husband engulf her in a hug. She nestled comfortably against his neck.

"I love you" she whispered. Garfield hugged her tighter before kissing her jeweled forehead and letting his right hand caress her swollen stomach that promised another child.

"I love you, Rae and this family you've given me." And with those words Raven's eyes watered and she allowed herself to succumb to her pregnancy hormones for a few moments. It was all just all so perfect.


End file.
